Before It's Too Late
by Serpentseeker
Summary: ...And I open my mouth to say the words I've longed to say all night. Companion to Dance With Me? Harry's POV


Disclaimer: I do not own Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter or anyone else mentioned in here. It all belongs to JK Rowling except the plot because this would never happen as it's supposed to be a children's book.

Authors Notes: This is a sequel/companion to Dance With Me. You do not have to read the other one which is in Blaise's point of view but I would love it if you did.

Oh, and this is completely off topic, but I (used to) play a lot on the playground at school, especially on the monkey bars so I get blisters. You'll understand this more when you read the story.

And thanks to all the people who reviewed for Dance With Me. You guys rock! And thanks for the nice words.

**xxxXxxx**

As I dance with Justin Finch-Fletchley, my mind cannot help but wander back to the one I really want to dance with. I see you over at a table, your gorgeous dark brown eyes sweeping disdainfully over the crowd. You slouch, arms crossed across your chest.

I can't remember when it started exactly. It may be a few weeks before you announced it, maybe longer, maybe shorter. But that doesn't matter. What matters is what was revealed.

Blaise Zabini was bi.

At first I found this a difficult concept to grasp. How could someone like boys and girls? But slowly I grew to accept it fully. And somehow that helped me to realize that I two was bi.

Don't get me wrong, it wasn't a quick decision. I finally realized it when, as I was still crushing on you, I was checking out other girls and guys alike.

Maybe that was why I told Ron to shut up when he was ranting on about how sick being bi was. Maybe it hurt the most because I knew I would have to reveal that I was bi soon. He blinked at me and protested, "But he is sick! Look at all the one-night stands he has!" I just sighed and went back to my breakfast.

Hermione was more accepting than Ron. Fortunately she wasn't a homophobic; perhaps she realized it was one of those things that just happened. But she didn't like you because of all the people you slept with and left them. Ignoring the fact they were fine with that.

They didn't know what I did. How I would easily find a girl or boy and have sex with them and pretend it didn't happen afterwards. But I chose my targets carefully. It wouldn't work if I did if with someone who thought it meant anything. Millicent Bulstrode, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Ernie Macmillan to name a few.

The death of Sirius changed me. There's no denying that. Over the summer I took a long look at my life and hated it. Anger surged through me. It scared me so I turned to poetry to help me. They were dark but it was better than going on a killing spree.

I finally hit a growth spurt and was no longer a midget. My freckles thankfully faded. No longer did I look like some little kid. My hair thankfully grew and became silkier. Finally I could tie it back and make it not look like it had never seen a brush before. I trained, on both agility and strength. The monkey bars at the playground helped with both the former and the latter, making calluses on my hands. And I finally realized that while there is black and white, there is grey. I no longer wanted to be an Auror. I didn't know what I wanted but it wasn't that.

I hid my feelings and kept any important emotion out of my eyes. I spoke politely, never belying my true feelings. Thankfully I got into NEWT Potions and to my joy, you were in it too.

Finally I racked up the courage to tell Ron and Hermione that I was bi. Ron was furious, demanding to know why I didn't tell him when I realized and why I was sick enough to like both sexes. Finally he stormed off. Hermione wanted to know whether I was sure, maybe I was just going through a phase.

The news spread. Soon nearly everyone was avoiding me. I became an outcast and someone for people to take their anger out on. Sometimes, on the rare occasions I met some of the Slytherins' eyes I saw sympathy. It cheered me slightly.

One day it all changed.

I was in Transfiguration. You weren't there, much to my disappointment. But a few minutes later the door banged open and in you rushed, a contrast to your usual composed self. I saw Draco beckoning you over, gesturing to the empty space next to him but you ignored him. Instead you walked over to my space at the back. I couldn't look at you. I simply moved my backpack to the floor and we ignored each other for the remainder of the lesson.

You began sitting next to me in lessons and I would often sit with you. The Slytherins didn't seem to mind. Pansy offered Potions help, Millicent smiled at me and Theodore asked if I wanted to study with him sometime.

We hardly ever spoke to each other. If we needed to I would be quiet and your voice would be clipped and short. But gradually it changed at we would chat about petty things while waiting for classes to begin.

One day I was late. Snape took off points and barked at me to sit down. I saw Ron and Hermione beckoning to me to sit with them. Apparently I was 'forgiven.' I saw the look on the Slytherins faces and suddenly I knew I had found true friends.

I gave my ex-friends an icy look before throwing myself into the seat next to you. Millicent and Pansy leant forward and gave me hugs from behind when Snape wasn't looking and Theodore and Draco gave me quick smiles. You just looked at me and I saw a hint of something in your dark gaze.

From then on I sat with the Slytherins. I became close with them and we were a team. Nearly everyone shunned me, but I didn't care. I had found my place and I didn't care what people thought.

Then came the breakfast when Dumbledore announced the school dance. I still didn't have the courage to ask you to be my partner, so all the Year Six Slytherins and I went as a group.

So here I am, dancing with nearly every girl and most of the boys.

I see you now talking to Draco and Pansy. I see a look of frustration on your face. Then you look at me and I turn my eyes back to Justin.

The song ends. And I have the feeling if I don't ask now I will never get another chance. I decline an offer from a random guy and make my way over to where Pansy, Draco and you sit.

I stop in front of you and look down. Your dark brown eyes meet my green and I open my mouth to say the words I've longed to say all night. A slow song begins behind me and I finally say the words.

"Dance with me?"

**xxxXxxx**

Well, there you have it. I'd just like to thank Lady of the Serpentine for giving me the idea of doing a sequel/something in Harry's POV.


End file.
